U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,271 discloses a carburetor for the supply of combustion air to an internal combustion engine. The carburetor has a starter device which fixes a throttle flap and a choke flap of the carburetor in a structurally predefined position inclined with respect to the intake duct longitudinal axis. The fixing of the flaps in the starting position is realized by means of locking between a throttle lever, which is coupled to the throttle flap, and a choke lever, which is coupled to the choke flap. The locking can be eliminated by applying power. To achieve a further enrichment of the fuel/air mixture supplied to the internal combustion engine upon the first application of power after starting, there is provided on the throttle lever a lug which holds the choke flap in a partially open position.